


Expecting

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Lil' Peanut, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Past Miscarriage, Olympian!Mikoshiba, Olympian!Rin, Pregnancy, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, SouGou Familial, Sweet, The baby will be okay (I promise), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou appears at Sousuke's doorstep, making an important announcement and asking that he keep it a secret from her husband and brother.</p><p>Originally drabbles from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first drabble because it was a scene that was stuck in my head.  
> Well, I have a bunch more stuck in my head now, so I figured I'd share them here.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!

Sousuke was bored out of his mind, flipping through the channels, when he heard a knock at the door.  He turned off the television and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.  He wasn’t expecting anyone.  He glanced at the clock and wondered if Rin was home early.  And if he’d forgotten his key.

He was surprised to see Gou when he opened the door.  She was standing with her arms behind her back, shifting her weight from foot to foot, eyes hidden behind her bangs.  He leaned down to get a better look and it was then that he realized she’d been crying.  Immediately, anger welled within him.  Gou was his family, even before he and Rin had gotten married, she had been like a little sister to him.

“Gou, what?”

“Sousuke-kun,” she began, voice wavering. “I have to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell Onii-chan.”

Sousuke possessed many talents, but keeping things from Rin was not one of them.  But he was a sucker for a crying Matsuoka face, so he’d try.

“Sure.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Well, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting her to say, but that wasn’t it.

“Uh...” He blinked. “Does your husband know?”

“No and I’d appreciate it if you kept it from him, as well.” She walked past him and into the apartment, sitting herself on his and Rin’s leather couch - the redhead’s choice.

Sousuke closed the door and ran a hand through his hair.

At least he wasn’t bored anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part ended up being much longer than the first!

Sousuke tried his best to keep his eyes on the television, but the sounds of gentle sobbing interrupted by the crunching of saltine crackers kept distracting him.

He reached forward and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table, handing it to the woman beside him.  They kept a box there because Rin tended to get a little ‘emotional’ during their movie nights.  Or when watching a particularly dramatic show.  Or if a commercial had puppies in it.

Gou was normally a lot less…blubbery than her older brother.  But it seemed, with the extra hormones, she was actually worse.

Not that Sousuke would ever say such a thing.

He valued his life, after all.

Gou dabbed her eyes and blew her nose, crumpling the tissue in her hand, and turned to face him.

“Thanks, Sousuke-kun.” She offered him a smile.  It looked completely forced.

“You know,” he began, choosing to talk about anything but the elephant in the room.  “I’ve been your brother-in-law for four years now.” He cleared his throat. “You can drop the honorific.”

“Sorry, Sousuke.” She gave a little laugh. “Old habits.” Her lower lip quivered and he regretted saying anything.  She burst into tears, clutching the sleeve of saltine crackers to her chest.  “I’m s-so g-glad we’re f-family and you l-love my b-brother…”

Gou threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest.

Sousuke sat there for a moment, still unused to how clingy Gou had become.  He wasn’t complaining.  He loved her like a little sister.  Hell, she _was_ his little sister.  But it still surprised him.

He moved his arms to embrace her, but she pulled away suddenly, her face taking on a pale, almost green hue.

“Gou, are you-”

“Toilet!” She managed before she took off down the hallway toward his and Rin’s guest bathroom.

Sousuke frowned. He knew it was a common symptom, but it still pained him to see her like that.  He, for one, absolutely hated getting sick.  Rin took him out drinking once and, well, never again.

When she was finished, she came back into the living room.  She had dark circles under her eyes and sweaty bangs plastered to her forehead.

“I look horrible,” she moaned and plopped down on the couch beside him.

“No, you don’t.”

“I’m just glad Sei isn’t here to see me like this.”

There it was.  Her husband’s name.  Sousuke had tried very hard not to mention him, since it tended to set her off.

Both Mikoshiba and Rin were attending a two-month-long training camp, preparing for the Olympics.  And, because of this, neither one of them knew about Gou’s…condition.

“I’m sure he would still think you’re beautiful,” Sousuke offered, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.  “You’re glowing.”

“Shut up, I’m hideous.” She sent a glare at him that rivaled any of Rin’s.

Sousuke snatched his hand back and rubbed his neck.  He looked down and took a deep breath.

“They come back in two weeks.” He stared at the box of tissues. “You’re going to have to tell him sooner or later.”

Gou was quiet.  This was a touchy subject.  He hadn’t brought it up since she’d come to his and Rin’s apartment two months earlier, telling Sousuke she was pregnant and making him promise he wouldn’t tell her husband or his own.

Sousuke didn’t know why she didn’t want Mikoshiba to find out.  He was her husband and, from all accounts, a fantastic guy.  He would probably make a great father.  Still, there had to be a reason she was keeping it from him.

But even so.

“He’s got a right to know.”

Gou took a deep breath.

“I know,” she whispered, leaning over, her head resting heavily on his good shoulder.  “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke waited patiently as Gou took a deep breath.

He knew exactly why she didn’t want her brother to find out about her pregnancy.  Rin liked to think that she and her husband only kissed on the cheek and slept in separate beds like a fifties sitcom couple.

There was no doubt in Sousuke’s mind that his husband would freak out - and definitely cry - when he found out his baby sister was expecting.

What Sousuke couldn’t figure out was why she wanted to keep it from Mikoshiba.  The pregnancy was obviously not planned.  Would he be upset?  He seemed like a real family man and he loved Gou more than anything, as far as Sousuke could tell.

So why?

Gou had started staying the night at his and Rin’s, using their spare bedroom.  She was no doubt lonely, since both their husbands were off at a ridiculously long training camp for Japan’s Olympic team.  It was so strict, they were barely allowed to call home.  A few times a week, tops.

She probably didn’t mind that part.  If she didn’t get to talk to Mikoshiba, she didn’t have to lie to him - or, omit the truth, as it were.

But today was an important day and, with only a couple weeks until their husbands returned for a short break, she decided to tell Sousuke the reason she’d been keeping it from them.

“I don’t want them to worry,” she began, toying with the hem of her skirt.  They were seated on his and Rin’s leather couch.  They still had a few minutes before they needed to leave for Gou’s appointment.  “Both Sei and Onii-chan have to train and focus on their competition.” She swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sousuke grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.  She thanked him and continued.

“But, more than that, I...” Her voice cracked. “I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Gou.” Sousuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders, noting how they shook slightly. “Mikoshiba loves you. He’d never-”

“He was before.”

Sousuke’s hand stilled where it was rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

“What?”

“We...never told anyone.” She dabbed at her eyes, but the tears continued to fall.  “We hired a photographer to take our pictures for the announcement.”  She took in a shaky breath.  “But, before we could mail them, we...” Gou shook her head. “no,  _I_...I lost it.”

Sousuke didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t remove his arm.  If anything, he held her tighter.

“Sei tried to hide it, but I could tell he was disappointed in me-”

“Gou,” Sousuke cut her off.  “He might have been disappointed.”  Hell, Sousuke would have been heartbroken.  “But you can’t think he blamed you.”

“He said it wasn’t my fault, but...” She closed her eyes, more tears slipping down her cheeks.  “I just don’t want to get his hopes up again.”

So, that was it.

“Gou, I can’t tell you what to do,” he began, gripping her chin and tilting her head up.  “I know you’re scared, but, as the father, he has a right to know.”

“I know that.” She looked down at her hands, the tissue balled up in one of them.  She opened her mouth to say something more, but her phone began beeping.  “Time to leave for my appointment.”

Gou stood up, taking a few more tissues and wiping her face as best she could.

“Are you sure you’re okay coming with me?” she asked and Sousuke nodded.

“Of course.”  He brushed some of her bangs from her forehead.  “Now, let’s go check on the Lil’ Peanut.”

She gave him a watery smile and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was rereading that there might be some confusion about her appointment. It’s an ultrasound to make sure the baby’s okay. We’ll get to see it in the next installment. (Just in case anyone was worried)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so cute - Am I allowed to say that about my own story? - And Rin and Sei aren't even mentioned in this chapter (oops! next time, boys)
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!

Sousuke stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  He wasn’t exactly sure what Gou needed him to do, but it seemed that his presence was enough, so he tried to calm his own nerves in order to avoid making her feel anxious.

She was reclined back on a soft plush chair that looked like something you’d find in a dentist’s office.  But instead of wearing a bib around her neck and being asked to say ‘Ah,’ she was told to roll her shirt up as high as she could and unbutton her pants and tug them down.

Sousuke had looked away for that part.

Now her middle was exposed.  To Sousuke, she didn’t look much different.  It was hard to believe that, inside her, a tiny life was growing.

“Okay, so, this is your first appointment?” the technician asked as she squeezed what Sousuke thought was an unnecessarily large amount of a blue gel-like substance onto something that looked like a wide microphone.

“Yes,” Gou answered and then cleared her throat. “I had my family doctor perform a test in her office, but this is my first time here.” She cleared her throat again and tried to swallow. Sousuke stepped closer to her, reaching out to take one of her small hands in his.  “Sorry. I’m...a little nervous.”

“Well, there’s nothing to be nervous about.” The tech smiled. “Let’s just take a look, okay?”

“Okay.” Gou and Sousuke said together.

The woman pressed the gelled-up, weird-shaped thing against Gou’s stomach.  She moved it lower and pushed into her skin.  It looked painful to Sousuke, but Gou didn’t seem to mind.  Her eyes were on the screen beside them.

“And,” the tech began, facing the monitor and reaching a gloved hand up to point.  “That’s your baby.”

Sousuke looked up, zeroing in on the tiny black and white image.  He heard Gou sob beside him.

“That’s him?” she asked, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

“Or her,” the tech replied with a grin. “It’s too soon to tell. In fact, judging by the measurements...” She clicked a mouse and dragged it across the little blob on the screen.  “You’re around ten weeks.”  She turned back toward Gou.  “Does that sound about right?”

“Uh...yeah.” She swallowed, letting her hand drop, but not taking her eyes off of her baby.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” The tech asked and Gou nodded eagerly.  The woman turned and clicked on something and Sousuke thought his own heart would stop.

There it was.  The steady thump thump thumping.  Well, it sounded more like someone playing the drums underwater, but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“That’s...my nephew?” he asked, feeling warmth bubbling up in his chest.

“Yeah.” Gou squeezed his hand.

“Or niece,” the tech chimed in with a laugh.  She turned the sound off and took a few more measurements, moving her instrument around and taking pictures.  Finally, she set it down and gave Gou some paper towels to remove the excess gel.  “Do you have any questions?”

Sousuke watched as Gou bit her lip, her face a mixture of joy and something darker.  He gave her hand another squeeze and asked on her behalf.

“Is he...she...um...are they okay?”

“You mean, is the baby healthy?” The tech gave a big smile. “Everything is looking to be in the right place. Heartbeat’s strong.” Her smile faded when she looked at Gou. “Is something the matter?”

“I...I lost a baby before.” She didn’t meet the woman’s eyes. “At eight weeks.”

“Mrs. Mikoshiba.” Her gentle smile returned and she put a hand on Gou’s shoulder. “Right now your baby is healthy. I understand your concern, but stressing about it will only hurt you both.”

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Gou snapped her head up.

“Oh, don’t apologize.” The woman shook her head. “It’s natural for new mothers to be anxious and excited.”  She walked over to a printer and pulled off a strip of photos.  “Here are some shots I got during your sonogram.”  She handed them to Gou.  “I think the second one is their good side.” She chuckled.

“Thank you.” Gou smiled down at the photos.

“You two are all set,” she said. “I’ll leave you to get cleaned up and then you can check out at the front desk. They’ll have a New Parent Kit waiting for you.”

“Thanks again,” Sousuke said as the tech left the room.  Gou sniffled and he looked down.  “Gou?”

“He’s beautiful.” She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed, holding the photo up for him to see.  Gingerly, he plucked it from her fingers and studied it.  A little white blob against a black background.

He chuckled and Gou pulled back to look up at him.

“What?” she asked.

“He really does look like a Lil’ Peanut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else falling in love with the Lil' Peanut?
> 
> Ugh, these chapters are getting longer. They're supposed to be super short. I'm too wordy. ^^;
> 
> Okay, so Gou is starting to feel a little more comfortable with the idea of this pregnancy going well.   
> But, with Sei and Rin coming home in less than two weeks, will she be ready to tell them? (Her husband, yes. Probably. Her brother...hmm...that's a tough one)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: I changed Rin and Sei's training camp to be only two months instead of three. I wanted Gou to be 10 weeks along (12 when they arrive home) so...small change, but just thought I'd bring it to everyone's attention.
> 
> Hey, this is finally a SouRin chapter!  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy~

Sousuke was tidying up the living room.  Ever since Gou had practically moved into his and Rin’s place, things had started to pile up.  Boxes of tissues, muscle magazines, packages of various snack items and - after the good news at her appointment almost two weeks earlier - every baby book on the market.

He picked up his copy of ‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting’ and smiled to himself.  She’d given him that one because she saw the newer edition - that came with a DVD! - and had to buy it.

With a shake of his head, he set it down and continued putting things back in order.  Rin was coming home the next day and he’d have Sousuke’s head if so much as one thing was out of place.  Thankfully, Sousuke had thrown out nearly two months of old pizza boxes and takeout containers the night before.

Gou had decided to stay at her house that night, claiming she had her own tidying to do.  She still hadn’t told Mikoshiba about the baby and, when Sousuke asked, she said that she’d waited too long and it didn’t feel right not to do it in person.  

So, the next morning, he would drive over to her place, pick her up, and then they’d head to the airport to welcome their husbands home.

A little tingle of excitement squirmed around in Sousuke’s belly.  He hadn’t seen Rin in two months.  Two.  Whole.  Months.

He’d just finished fluffing the pillows on the couch, when he heard a knock at the door.  It was nearly eleven and he wasn’t expecting anyone.  He frowned, but moved forward, padding across the carpet and peering through the peephole.  

Whoever it was had put their hand over it.  Sousuke drew his brows down and reached for his umbrella, brandishing it as he unlocked and opened the door.  But the moment he saw who it was, he let the umbrella fall.

“Hey, Sou.” It was Rin. Rin, wearing his tracksuit and carrying a huge duffel bag over his shoulder.  Rin, smiling from ear to ear, his crimson eyes damn near sparkling.

“Rin.” Sousuke reached forward and cupped his husband’s cheek, not believing his eyes.  “But, I thought your flight didn’t arrive until tomorrow morning?”

“Coach surprised us by sending everyone home on an earlier flight.” He beamed. “Well, everyone except for him and the captain,” he explained. “They had some things left to take care of.”

Oh, so Mikoshiba was still there.  At least Gou wouldn’t get a surprise in the middle of the night.

“So...” Rin removed Sousuke’s hand from his cheek and moved it to his lower back, pressing their bodies closer.  “Aren’t you going to welcome me home?”

*~*

The next morning, Sousuke awoke to his alarm.  He’d have to go over and pick up Gou soon.  He and Rin had talked about it and decided to welcome Mikoshiba home as a group.  Of course, Sousuke left out the part about Gou’s announcement.

He just caught a whiff of something delicious coming from the kitchen when Rin stepped back into their bedroom, a devious grin on his lips.

“What?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“Are you keeping something from me, Sou?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and batting his eyelashes.

“Keeping...something...?” 

“You know, about a little  _addition_  to our family?” Rin bit his lower lip and Sousuke broke out in a cold sweat.  There was no way his husband knew about Gou’s condition.  

“Um, what?”

“I found this in the living room.” Rin held up ‘The Big Book of Baby Names’ and Sousuke’s stomach dropped.  “I really wish you’d told me.”  He gave a little pout.

“I’m sorry.”  Sousuke hung his head.  He’d promised Gou, but he still didn’t like keeping things from his husband.  “I should have told you when she came over, but-”

“When _who_ came over?” Rin asked, the amusement gone from his tone.

Shit.

“Um...what?” Sousuke tried again, looking anywhere but at Rin.

“I thought you were looking for us.” Rin walked over and set the book on his nightstand.  “You know, adoption or something?”

Oh.

“So, whose book is it?” Rin asked.

Sousuke kept his mouth shut.

“Sousuke...”

He glanced at the book like it could possibly help him.

“Sousuke, look at me.”

He did.

“Who does that book belong to?”

Sousuke squared his shoulders and looked Rin in the eyes.

“I promised her I wouldn’t tell you.”

Realization dawned on the redhead’s features.  He grabbed the book and flipped it open to a dogeared page.  There, written in pencil beside a few circled possibilities was the surname ‘Mikoshiba.’  Gou must have been testing out how the names would look and sound together.

“I’m going to kill him.” Rin stood up and Sousuke quickly grabbed his wrist.

“Rin.”

“He deflowered my baby sister!” he roared.  Sousuke stopped himself from pointing out the fact that they’d been married for five years.  “I’m going to march down to the airport and-”

“Rin.”

“WHAT?!” The redhead spun around and snapped.

“Do you want to see him?”

“See him?” Rin knit his brows together. “Mikoshiba?”

“No,” Sousuke paused. “Well, technically.”  He reached over and pulled open his nightstand drawer, taking out one of the sonogram photos Gou had let him keep.  “Here.”  He handed it to Rin.

The redhead stared at the photograph for a good twenty seconds.

“I’m not sure what names she’s been thinking about, but I’ve been calling him our Lil’ Peanut.” Sousuke smiled, but Rin didn’t look his way. “Rin?”

“This...is the baby?” he asked, crimson eyes flicking toward Sousuke for confirmation.  He nodded and Rin looked back at the photo.  “She’s...b-beautiful...”

There they were.  Crystalline tears running down his cheeks as he sniffled and tried in vain to wipe them away.

Sousuke stood up and wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders, kissing his temple.

“Still want to kill Mikoshiba, Uncle Rin?”

Rin gave a watery laugh and buried his face in Sousuke’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's probably still going to kick Mikoshiba's butt (cuz, Big Bro, has to) but he'll probably go easy on him.
> 
> So, that's two votes for a boy (Gou and Sou) and one for a girl (Rin) I wonder what Sei will think...  
> #lilpeanut
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!  
> Check me out on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> (Also, Happy Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day to all those readers who are also writers!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters in and Sei finally appears!
> 
> I had these scenes in my head for months (months? Has it been that long?) and I'm glad I was finally able to get them down on ~~paper~~ screen.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy the final installment~

The three of them stood in the lobby of the airport.  Narita was huge, bustling, and full of travelers, so Rin never once let go of Sousuke’s hand, even after they made it to the designated meeting spot.  Sousuke knew it was because of his infamous ability to ‘get lost in his own home’ as Rin would so eloquently put it, but he didn’t mind his husband’s hand in his.

Sousuke glanced over at Gou.  She was fidgeting beside him, gripping a piece of poster board in her hands, careful not to bend it.

To his credit, Rin hadn’t said anything to Gou about the whole ‘keeping her pregnancy a secret from him’ situation. In fact, when she opened her door to them that morning, Rin just stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug, stroking her hair and telling her how beautiful their ‘Lil’ Peanut’ was.

But now that they were waiting for Mikoshiba’s flight to arrive, there was nothing else to talk about and the redhead finally snapped.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” he said, folding his arms over his chest.  Sousuke wasn’t sure if he was talking to Gou or to him. “Twelve weeks...twelve weeks, I can’t believe it.”

“Rin-” Sousuke began, but his husband cut him off with a glare.

“I mean,” Rin continued, looking at Gou, “I can understand keeping it from your husband. But your own brother?  Your own flesh and blood?”

“Onii-chan...” The nervousness on Gou’s face disappeared for the moment, replaced by frustration.  “Maybe I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react like this.”

“Like what?” Rin drew his brows down. 

“Like you’re going to kill my husband.”

Sousuke bit his lower lip to keep from smiling.  Rin hadn’t actually said anything about ending Mikoshiba’s life - not to Gou, anyway - but she picked up on his murderous aura.

“I’m not going to kill him.” Rin said with a resigned sigh.

“Of course you’re not.” Gou turned her nose up.  “He’s my husband and the father of my child and, for goodness sake, Onii-chan. You gave me away at our wedding.”

Rin mumbled something under his breath about her ‘just being on loan’ that only Sousuke heard.

“Can’t you just accept him as family?” She asked. “It’s been five years.”

Again, Rin grumbled.

“Onii-chan.” Gou narrowed her eyes.

“Fine.” Rin threw his arms up in the air. “I’ll try. But after he finds out, if Mikoshiba doesn’t wait on you hand and foot, I’ll-”

“And that’s another thing.” Gou put her hands on her hips. “He’s not just your captain, he’s your brother-in-law. Family. So, you should call him Sei, like I do.”

Rin bristled at that and Sousuke couldn’t contain his chuckle.

“You, too, Sousuke!” She pointed at him.

“Aren’t you being a bit too demanding?” Rin huffed, crossing his arms.

“I’m having a baby. I’m allowed to be demanding.” Gou mirrored him.

“Wow, Sou, has she been like this the whole time?” Rin asked, shooting him an apologetic glance. “I feel sorry for you.”

“Ugh!” Gou threw her arms up, her sign flying off to the side. “You _just said_ I should be pampered and now you’re-”

“By _your_ husband.” Rin raised an eyebrow. “Not _mine_.”

“You guys...” Sousuke wasn’t sure what to do.  Normally, the two got along well, but with Rin already being on edge and Gou’s sudden influx of hormones, there was no telling what would happen.

He was just about to pull Rin to the side, when he spotted a familiar head of dark orange hair bobbing through the crowd.  He watched as Mikoshiba stepped forward, a smile breaking out on the other man’s face as he spotted Gou, but then he stopped, looking down at the ground.  He’d stepped on her sign.

“Uh, Rin...” Sousuke tried to get his attention.

“Not this time, Sousuke,” Rin snapped. “Gou is being unreasonable.”

“How am _I_ being unreasonable?” She hissed. “I just want you to call my husband by his name!”

“Gou...” Sousuke tried.

“I _do_ call him by his name,” Rin retorted.

“His _given_ name!” Gou spat.

Sousuke watched as Mikoshiba picked up the sign, his golden eyes going wide as he read what was written on it.

“Hey.” Sousuke reached forward and put his hands on Rin and Gou’s shoulders.

“WHAT?!” They barked, glaring up at him with matching crimson eyes.

“Miko--erm--Seijuurou is here.”  He pointed over in his direction and they both turned.

“Sei,” Gou gasped, one of her hands unconsciously resting on her abdomen.

“Is this...for me?” He held up the sign, which had the message  _‘Welcome home, Daddy’_ written on it in glitter letters.

Rin took a step back, flanking Sousuke.  Despite his husband’s anger, it looked like he wanted to give them their moment.  Sousuke had never been more proud.

“Yes.” Gou swallowed, eyes downcast.

Mikoshiba closed the distance between them, stopping at arms length.  He opened his mouth, but Gou spoke first, all of her words coming out in a rush.

“I found out right after you left, but I was afraid to tell you because of last time and I know we weren’t planning on it and you have the Olympics to worry about and I knew you wouldn’t be able to focus on the training camp if I told you-mmph.”  She was cut off when he kissed her, dropping the sign and cradling her head.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked when he pulled away, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes shining.

“Well...yeah.” She answered, giggling at the end.

“Babe, that’s-” he interrupted himself with an overjoyed laugh. “Oh, this is the best news. I...” He reached a hand forward, hovering just above her abdomen. “...may I?”

Gou smiled and put her hands over his, bringing it to her tiny belly.

“Of course, you idiot.”

“Oh, Gou...” He brushed her bangs out of her eyes with his other hand and then cupped her cheek.

“Are you...happy?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Am I...are you kidding?” His grin somehow managed to widen further.  “I’m ecstatic!”

Sousuke watched the scene before him, reaching an arm out to wrap around Rin’s shoulders.  They were shaking.

“You okay?” he asked and the redhead nodded, but Sousuke could see a stray tear roll down his jaw and drip off of his chin. “You sure?”

“I’m not crying.”

“I didn’t say that you were.” Sousuke stifled a snort and looked back at the other happy couple.

It seemed like things were going to turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this little fic I couldn't help but write!
> 
> I wanted more SeiGou moments, but this entire fic is from Sousuke's POV, so, even though SeiGou is the main pairing, it focuses on his interpretation of the events.  
> I guess I'll just have to write something extra for them, teehee.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
